La petite amie de l'hokage
by Cassandre Potter
Summary: Se passe avant la troisième guerre. Une journée d'Halloween avec Kushina, Minato et tous les autres. Au temps de l'insouciance et de l'innocence. Note: drôle mais PAS pour tous les publics. (12 ans oui. sous déconseillé)


One shot: Halloween

La petite amie du troisième Hokage

C'est une belle et paisible journée qui s'annonce à Konoha. Les oiseaux chantent, les enfants jouent. Une magnifique journée, quand soudain...

-HAAAAAHIIIIIIIIIII un hurlement retentit dans le village de la feuille.

-AUX ARMES! Konoha est assiégée. Cria une petite tête brune.

-Meian! Qu'est-ce qui se passe, qui nous attaque? Demandèrent les jumeaux Hyûga Hiashi et Hizashi, leur byakugan cherchant l'ennemi.

-J'EN SAIS RIEN EUH! J'arrive PAS à LE voir! Leur cria Meian fixant Hishi comme si d'une façon ou d'une autre il était responsable. Tu crois vraiment que Kushina-chan serait encore là sinon? Démon! Tu crois vraiment que Tsu-chan, Miko-chan, Barbie seraient là? Que JE serais là si on savaient? Mais ça t'arrive de réfléchir avant de poser des questions? BAKA!

Inoichi décida de prendre les choses en main avant qu'une Meian stréssée ne décide de tuer son cousin à 9 degrès.

-Jumeau 1, Hiashi tu prends Tsu-chan et Shibi-kun vous me quadrillez Konoha en partant par le Nord! Hizashi-kun, toi tu embarques Tenshi-chan et Miss Barbie idem à l'Ouest!

-Hein? Objection Inoi-kun! Ten-chan ok elle est redoutable avec ses invocations mais Barbie! Elle peut pas utiliser le chakra. Et elle passe pas du tout inapercue avec ses cheveux blonds cendrés coupés à la garçonne sa petite taille boulotte et sa tenue rose fluo!

-Hizashi-kun, rappela Kushina glaciale. Tais-toi, elle peut pas se servir du chakra mais elle est super douée au taijutsu. Je te rappelle que 3 défaite de la bunke, 18 match nul et 2 victoire. Ce sont tes scores face à Lina Rock. Alors barbie ou pas barbie ferme-là!

- Je t'ai sonné le piment? Et une guerre n'est pas la place d'une fille.

-Ah oui? Demandèrent 5 apprenties kunoichi la tête inclinés sur le côté le regardant avec des sourires pleins de dents.

Lorsqu'elles redrèsserent la tête Piment alias Kushina Uzumaki se jeta sur Hizashi bien décidée à lui faire avaler ses dents, lui cassé le nez, lui arracher les cheveux et très probablement le castrer. Meian gémit et chercha à calmer la tornade rousse avant qu'elle ne tue le Hizashi Hyûga. Malheureusement pour celui-ci sitôt que Kushina eut libérér la place merci à Meian aidée de Tenshi, les autres furies: Lina Rock, Mikoto Uchiwa, Yohino Soraya et Sakuya Moikito se jetèrent sur lui. Vites rejointent par le trio InoShikaCho: Choza Akimichi: toujours volontaire pour une bonne bagarre ou de la bouffe; Shikaku Nara: il faut choisir ses bagarres avec soins et celle-la c'est stratégiquement très mauvais de l'éviter; Inoichi Yamanaka: faire du sport ça fait garder la ligne et taper sur un con ça fait garder le moral. A eux 6 ils firent perdre 9 dents de devant à Hizashi, et plus de la moitié de ses cheveux avant que Hizashi ne parvienne à repousser ses agresseurs à grand coup du hakke.

Juste à ce moment le jumeau 1:Hiashi Hyûga revient le teint verdâtre, soutenu par Tsume Inuzuka et Shibi Aburame. Aucun ne semblait avoir de blessure à vrai dire ils étaient tous les trois dans le même état qu'avant qu'ils ne partent: Tsume portait toujours son kimono noir à chrysanthème jaune, son chapeau pointu couvert d'arraignées et de toiles, son chien Kidomaru était toujours déguisé en loup garou reposant sur son chapeau de sorcière. Shibi portait toujours une toge, une couronne de feuille et sa peau était toujours verte. Même Hiashi n'avait pas changé, il portait toujours un kimono noir, un obi (ceinture) rouge sang, sa peau était toujours blanchâtre bien que tirant sur le vert et il avait toujours ses fausses canines de vampire.

-Que... qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Demanda Meian inquiète cherchant du regard une blessure où qu'elle fût.

-Ouais. L'ennemi a été trop fort vous? Se moqua Kushina bien qu'inquiète pour Tsume, Shibi et Hiashi.

-Tais-toi Kushina. Ordonna Hizashi. Hia-kun? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Demanda t-il plus doucement

-Je... J'ai... J'ai... J'ai v...v...vu... l'ho... l'horreur. Abominable, vision d'épouvante, oh mon dieu! Kami-sama! C'était terrifiant!

-Whoo ça à l'air de t'avoir sacrément secoué Hia-kun. Lui dit Meian en fesant des cercles dans son dos avec sa main.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Hé! Hiashi-kun ça va?

-C'est maintenant que t'arrives?! T'es toujours en retard l'hérisson jaune.

-Eclair jaune!

-Ouais eh bah l'éclair il est lent! Il se passe Minato que pendant que t'étais je sais pas où à faire je sais pas quoi... il y'a une attaque! Dattebayo! Une attaque, oui l'escargot jaune! Même que Hiashi, Tsu-chan et Shibi-kun étaient au Nord pour voir ils viennent de rentrer. Dattebayo! Même Shika étais là avant toi! Dattebayo! T'es lent, t'es pas fort physiquement, tu parviens pas à sortir des genjutsu de base heuresement que t'es bon en ninjutsu parce que sinon... Ta force t'es taillé comme une crevette t'y peux rien. Mais si tu veux devenir un éclair, t'as qu'une chose à faire: faux juste que tu apprennes à courir. Eh Minato, personne ne veut d'un hokage qui est à la bourre!

Minato soupira distraitement et se tourna vers Hiashi.

-Hiashi qu'est-ce que t'as vu?

-Une vision de cauchemard! Répondent en coeur les enfants sauf Hiashi devenut plus vert encore.

-Si il y'a une attaque il faut prévenir maître Hokage! Décida pour eux Minato, soutenu par Shikaku.

Hiashi se mit soudainement à vomir.

-Hé beh Hiashi, t'es sacrèment secoué. Lina! On est qu'à l'académie et depuis un an en plus. Faut prévenir les adultes puisqu'ils ont pas réagis il faut prévenir Hokage-sama. Continua Minato.

Et Hiashi se remit à vomir.

-Ce que t'as vu ça à un rapport avec l'hokage déduisit Shikaku

-Bbuurgh... oui

-Dattebayo! Hiashi mais tu vas cracher le morceau?! 'Tain qu'est-ce qui se passait avec Hokage-sama? Putain, mais tu vas arrêter de dégueuler sur mes pompes, dattebayo? Hé arrêter de prononcer le mot "hokage" ou "hokage-sama".

Hiashi redevint une fois de plus vert.

-Il avait encore quelque chose à vomir? Demandèrent Inoichi et Sakuya en regardant perplexe le liquide morveux et légérement marron.

-Non, c'est de la bile! Quand on fait de la bile il faut manger! (crunch) pas vrai Shikaku-kun?

-Heu... sans doute Chôza-kun. C'est toi l'expert.

-Tiens Hiashi mes chips aromatisés à la sardine fraiche de Suna no kuni.

-Dattebayo, mon kimono! Hiashi tu te fous de nous? On a pas prononcé le mot Ho... le mot à ne pas prononcer.

-C'est probablement le parfum. Et puis Suna no kuni? Comme Suna, le village caché du sable au pays du vent, c'est dans le désert! Ils font un élevage de sardine? intervint Yoshino

-Ché pas mange Hiashi. Quoi tu veux pas de mes délicieuses chips à la sardine fraiche de Suna? Si tu préfères j'ai le dango à la bechamel et à la crème que m'a préparer maman.

Hiashi se remit à vomir, mais cette fois Kushina, Yoshino, Minato, Inoichi, Sakuya, Meian et Hizashi l'imitèrent.

-Shikaku utilise le kagemane no jutsu. Faut qu'ils mangent, ho!

-Kagemane no jutsu, réussis. Réagis Shikaku en même temps que Chôza finissait sa phrase et que Hiashi se remettait à vomir.

-Dattebayo! Hiashi tu comptes vomir toute la journée? On à même pas prononcé le mot ho... le mot dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom!

-En fait si. Intervient Yoshino. Chôza-kun à lancé un "ho" à Shikaku-kun juste avant qu'il n'utilise le kagemane.

-... bravo Yoshino-chan lui lança Minato aussi surpris qu'admiratif.

-Oui c'est bien joué. Confirma le génie paresseux du goupe Shikaku Nara

-Dattebayo, Nara tu te fais devancer par une fille. Ca va tu te sens pas faible? Pas d'hyperventilation? Rien? Cool.

-Dites pour une attaque y'a pas beaucoup d'agitation ou d'explosion. releva Minato en repositionnant correctement son drap blanc de fantôme.

-Genjutsu? Hasarda Sakuya, la fillette aux cheveux et au costume de fée couleur framboise.

-C'est vrai que Hiashi à jamais autant vomi. Mais tromper trois byakugan. Admit Meian.

-Y'a une attaque? Demanda Fugaku.

-T'es toujours à la bourre Uchiwa.

-Je t'ai sonné le piment exporté?

-Importé baka! C'est Konoha qui m'a fait venir ici.

-Kushina calme! Fugaku-kun ne commence pas. Intervient Minato avant que Tsume excédée ne leur lance Kidomaru.

-Pour répondre à ta question Fugaku, on sait qu'il y'a une attaque car on a entendu un hurlement. Que Hiashi-san, Tsume-chan et Shibi-kun sont parti voir. Apparement c'est si tellement atroce qu'on ne peut pas parler de... du chef du village sans que Hiashi ne dégueule. Le renseigne Mikoto.

-C'est vrai? Demanda Fugaku Hizashi hôcha la tête. Sérieux Hyûga, hoka...

Meian, Hizashi, Kushina et Tsume le frappèrent.

-Tu trouves ça drole Fugaku? C'est pas un jeu! T'aimerai qu'on te fasses ça?!

-T'es vraiment un con Fugaku? Héritier des Uchiwa, hein? Eh beh j'ai honte d'en être une. S'écria Mikoto furieuse avant de le giffler.

-Dattebayo, bon et maintenant Hiashi arrête de gerber, un vampire qui arrête pas de vomir ça le fais pas, un ninja qui peut pas faire son rapport alors que le village est en danger ça le fais pas du tout! Gronda Kushina en secouant Hiashi comme un prunier.

-Je...j'ai vu... j'ai vu le sandaime avec une femme...

-Biwako-sama, c'est sa femme!

-C'é...

-C'était pas elle? Proposa Minato

Hiashi hôcha furieusement la tête

-Bon sang Hiashi. Si il faut faire le rapport à ta place... tu feras comment quand tu seras devenu un ninja? Tu verras un mec faire des bébés à une femme et aussitôt tu perdras tes moyens? Râla Meian agacée par son ami.

Il y'eut un mouvement de silence Puis tous les enfants réagirent à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Hiashi reparti vomir, son jumeau était vert, Meian réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire fut prise de nausés, les filles se mirent à frémir d'effroi. Et tous les enfants firent un seul et même:_BEEERK!_

Brrle vieux en trein de... avec une femme, ça ne devrait même pas être permis passé un certain âge. En plus que ce n'était même pas la puissante Biwako-sama, l'ancienne professeur de médecine de la princesse Tsunade des Limaces. Mais si c'était pas elle qui s'était. Qui est la petite amie du troisième hokage?

*partie Danzo*

Au même moment quelque part dans les sous sols de Konoha,

Au QG général de la racine.

-Taka, ramène moi du sake. Fort le sake.

-Oui Danzo-sama.

-Danzo? C'était quoi ce hurlement d'il y'a quelques minutes? On aurait dit que ça venait de la tour du maître Hokage. Est-ce que Hiruzen-kun va bien?

-Hum. Vous trois sortez du bureau, sécurisez le couloir. Personne ne rentre ici à part Taka!

-Oui Danzo-sama répondirent les trois ninjas de la racines avant de se fondre et de disparaitre dans les ombres.

-Alors Danzo-chan? S'impatiente la femme aux yeux bleu.

-Sayako, ne m'appelle pas "Danzo-chan". J'avais les copies du rapport que m'a fait Hebi à propos de ce serpent filandreux d'Orochimaru. Je devais les donner au Sandaïme mais quand j'ai ouvert...

Taka ouvrit la porte revenant avec une bouteille de saké et un petit verre.

-Merci pour le saké, tu peux disposer je n'ai plus besoin de toi. Va prendre tes ordres auprès de Neko.

-Oui Danzo-sama.

Danzo avala deux verres de saké d'une traite avant de continuer son récit.

-Lorsque j'ai ouvert, j'ai vu Orochimaru. L'ancien élève de Hiruzen... il était nu comme un ver devant Hiruzen!

-Quoi?! S'exclama Sayako choquée les yeux équarquillés avant d'emprunter la bouteille de saké de son mari.

-Ma bouteille! Sayako, rend moi ma bouteille!

-Non, désolée! Pas avant que le figide, glacon, polaire, orgueilleux et courageux Danzo que j'ai épousé ne me dise comment il a réagis.

-Comment à ton avis? J'ai hurlé lorsqu'il s'est penché sur le Sandaime! Et je suis parti avant qu'il ne lui fasse une pipe ou que sais-je encore!

-N'empèche, je n'aurais jamais crû que Hiruzen-san était bi.

-Moi non plus et on a grandi ensemble!

-Mais quand même son élève. Et puis Orochimaru en plus il fait froid dans le dos. Enfin je peux pas juger. Pour beaucoup TU fais froid dans le dos. Mais lui il... il me parait malsain. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ait une relation amoureuse avec Orochimaru? Il en a eu d'autres des élèves.

-Quitte à ce qu'il soit bi avec son élève j'aurais préféré qu'il choissise Jiraiya. Lui au moins, bien que pervers obsessionnel il ne met pas Konoha en danger!

*Partie Hiruzen/Orochimaru*

Ce qu'il s'est passé dans le bureau du Sandaime, une minute avant le hurlement retentissant.

-Comment? Orochimaru tes élèves sont morts? C'EST LA TROISIEME TEAM EN 6 MOIS! hurle Hiruzen furieux en marchant jusqu'à son ancien élève.

Instinctivement devant le hurlement de son sensei le sannnin des serpents cherche à reculer malheureusement pour lui. Son sensei l'en empècha. Son pied fit opposition sur le kimono du sannin.

La porte coulissa. Comme si quelqu'un voulait rentrer. Malheureusement pour leurs réputations Orochimaru choisit de profiter de ce moment pour libérer son kimono... et malheureusement celui-ci tomba. Le laissant entièrement nu.

-!

Orochimaru se précipita pour récupérer son kimono.

Mortifiés les deux hommes décomptèrent:

-Trois

-Deux

-Un

-HAAAAAHIIIIIIIIIII le hurlement qu'ils avaient attendus survient. Si fort que le Sandaïme dépités était sur qu'il avait retentit dans tout le village de la feuille.

-Encore heureux qu'on est dans un village ninja. Sinon ils croiraient qu'il y'a une attaque ennemie.

-Ma réputation est foutu! Oh Kami-sama pourquoi moi?

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de te mettre à poil?

-Hein? VOUS avez marché sur mon kimono! VOUS l'avez bloqué! J'AI tenté de le récupérer! VOUS l'avez fait tomber! IL a gueuler!

-Oui mais était tu obligé de ramasser ton kimono à ce moment?

-J'allais quand même pas rester à poils?!

-Oui mais maintenant il croit probablement que tu m'as fait une pipe!

-Hein?! Oh les images! Kami pourquoi moi?

-Ah oui! Trois team tués sous tes ordres en six mois et en temps de paix! TROIS TEAM EN TEMPS DE PAIX! hurla le hokage en même temps que Orochimaru reculait vers la porte et essayait de remettre son kimono.

Malheureusement pour leur réputation, Hime Hyûga une jeune chuunin et sa fille Aki maladroite entrèrent à ce moment là. Aki en poussant la porte fit trébucher Orochimaru sur son kimono, le fesant une fois de plus tomber au sol mais cette fois Orochimaru suivit le mouvement et tomba sur son ancien sensei.

-Ferme les yeux Aki-chan! S'exclama Hime. P... pardon de vous avoir interrompu Hokage-sama, Orochimaru-sennin, je repasserai... plus... plus tard.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils fesaient maman?

-Des trucs d'adultes. Tu comprendras lorsque tu seras plus grande. Oh kami-sama. L'hokage...

-Quoi l'hokage? Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a avec mon homme?

-Oh Biwako-sama... je suis vraiment désolée.

-Aki-chan va jouer avec les autres enfants tu veux. Oh et donnes ça à Hiashi-kun, le pauvre semble avoir une intoxication alimentaire. Je l'ai vu discuter avec Tsume-chan et Shibi-kun et en utilisant son byakugan il a soudain été pris de vomissement.

-Le pauvre! S'exclama Aki inquiète.

-Bon que se passe t-il avec Hiruzen?

-Hiashi-kun s'est mis a vomir juste après avoir regardé la tour de l'hokage n'est-ce pas?

-Oui. Pourquoi?

-Ce n'est pas une intoxication alimentaire, Biwako-sama.

-Hnh?

-Je pense qu'il a vu... je suis vraiment désolée, Hokage-sama en trein de.. d'avoir des rapports sexuels avec Orochimaru.

-?!... Je vais le tuer. Hime-chan merci de m'avoir prévenue. Va à l'hopital je te pris et demande à ce qu'on prépare deux chambres dans le secteurs des urgences. Ils vont très bientôt recevoir deux patients à demi mourrants!

Des années ont passées depuis ce fameux jour d'Halloween. Mais certaines choses n'ont pas changés: depuis ce jour plus jamais Hiashi, Meian, Aki, Hime ou Hizashi ne rentra plus dans le bureau du Hokage sans être invités et JAMAIS au grand plus jamais aucun d'eux n'activa plus son byakugan à moins d'un kilomètre dans la direction de la tour de l'hokage sans une raison de type: attaque sur village (confirmée). Plus jamais Hizashi n'osa se moquer des filles. Cette journée d'Halloween qui si elle avait définitivement rompu les rapports de loyauté entre Orochimaru et son sensei, marqua l'avénement de plusieurs ninja d'exeption.

Parmis eux pour ne citer qu'eux: Minato Namikaze, l'escargot jaune devient l'éclair jaune puis plus tard il devient le Yondaime Hokage.

Hiashi Hyûga, le garçon vomisseur devient le fier et redoutable chef de son clan, Fugaku Uchiwa l'ancien sot devient le craint et respecté chef du clan Hyûga.

Certains des autres devinrent eux aussi de puissant ninja, mais le changement ne fut pas aussi radical. Pour d'autres tel que Sayako, la mort les faucha trop tôt et changea la personnalité de leurs proche leurs fesant enfouir leurs émotions si profondément que rien ne pouvait plus les atteindre.

FIN

Hiashi: Je suis le puissant chef des Hyûga je l'ai toujours été! Et je n'ai jamais été un garçon vomisseur, ou béguailleur!

Cassandre: Ben ouais, mais Hinata c'est de qui qu'elle sort ses béguaillements?

Hiashi: De sa mère!

Cassandre: Ah ouais? Meian?!

Meian: Moi, je béguaille? Nan mais tu vas voir qui vas béguailler!

Fugaku: Je suis un idiot?!

Cassandre: Bah... entouré de jumeau, cousin et amis c'est pas le lieu ou le moment ou on peut "taquiner" quelqu'un.

Lee: MAMAN! Je te rencontre enfin!

Lina: Oh mon petit chéri! Je suis si contente de te voir!

Cassandre: Lee, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là? T'es pas de cette fiction!

Lee: Gai-sensei m'a dit: "Mon petit Lee fait 957 689 234 pompes et tu rencontreras ta mère"!

Kushina: Dattebayo, en clair t'es mort et t'as pu passer en travers du réel.

Lina/Lee: Il/Je est/suis mort?

Nous autres: Ouais!

Un silence.

Hizashi/Kushina/Minato/Sayako: Donc si je re meurt je retrouverai Neji/Naruto/Danzo?

Cassandre: Ouais.

La team des morts voulant re-mourir: Contents de t'avoir connue j'ai de la famille parmis les vivants. Au revoir!

Cassandre: Eh mais attendez, Hizashi; Sayako; Kushina; Minato; Mr et Mme Uchiwa; Tenshi...

Génial, ils sont au courants que c'est super dûr d'obtenir leurs autographes?

A la prochaine, joyeuse Halloween!

Cassandre

Note sur la fic: Le "Danzo-chan": chan est un suffixe japonais utilisée sur les filles qu'on connait bien. Je confirme. J'ai lu il y'a plusieurs années qu'il pouvait être utilisé sur un homme, lorsqu'un homme et une femme sont ensemble (utilisée par elle pas par un autre).

Je ne l'ai vu qu'une seule fois alors peut être qu'il se trompait.

Mais même ça peut aussi être que Sayako l'agace. Même si elle l'appelait "Danzo-kun" je doute qu'il apprécierait.

PS: J'essayerai d'écrire/ d'envoyer quelque chose pour Noël mais je promet pas. Ce que j'avais prévu à l'origine est **beaucoup** + long que prévu ce sera pour 2015.


End file.
